Tienes Todo Mi Apoyo
by Melody-senpai
Summary: AU. Sakura y sus amigos tienen un enorme secreto que los hace únicos, convirtiéndolos en los chicos más fuertes que se haya conocido. Pero cuando un grupo conocido como Akatsuki les demuestra que están equivocados, las cosas darán un giro drástico donde el amor y la aventura tendrán lugar en el mayor enfrentamiento con un sólo objetivo: tener de su lado a Sasuke y capturar a Naruto


Hola, este es mi primer fanfic así que espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto incluso los grupos enemigos dentro de la historia (películas y rellenos).

Lean y dejen reviews :D

Tienes todo mi apoyo

POV Sakura

Soy Sakura Haruno, una estudiante de promedio medio de la prestigiosa escuela "Konoha". Tengo 16 años, mi cabello es de un color…. extraño: es rosa. No tengo un cuerpazo como de modelo pero es adecuado para mi, mis ojos son de un verde esmeralda.

No soy tan popular pero tengo bastantes amigos. Normalmente me junto con mi mejor amigo llamado Naruto Uzumaki. Él es escandaloso, torpe, impaciente, desesperado, pero… lo que lo hace único es que es fuerte, valiente, amable pero sobretodo es alguien en el que puedes confiar y hablar seguramente con él. A veces he pensado estar enamorada de él. Físicamente el tiene el cabello rubio, unos ojos azules, musculoso, marcas en las mejillas y tiene mi edad.

Mi mejor amiga es Ino. Ella es casi parecida a Naruto pero principalmente es alocada, amable, escandalosa e impaciente pero lo que la personaliza más es que ella está dispuesta a escuchar algún problema y te ayudará. Ella es la típica chica bonita rubia, cuerpazo, ojos azules y muy poco fuerte.

También está TenTen, chica morenita, dos chonguitos, la más fuerte de mis amigas y es un año mayor que yo. Ella es amable, a veces agresiva, enojona respecto a la apariencia pero sobretodo ella está dispuesta para protegerte.

Un chico escandaloso que se muere por mi es Lee. Él es energético, súper impaciente, muy fuerte, amable y muy alocado. No es el más guapo de toda la escuela… al contrario, tiene unas cejotas enormes, un peinado extraño y unos grandes ojos pero lo que más le identifica es que te dará apoyo moral y físico como también a motivarte.

Hinata, ella es una chica con un buen cuerpo, ojos aperlados y cabello lacio y pelinegro. Es muy pero muy tímida, amable, inocente, y solitaria que es lo que no me gusta de ella….le cuesta trabajo integrarse, además, también es muy paciente, calmada y a ella se le identifica con que está enamorada de Naruto aunque sobretodo, dispuesta a darte una mano.

Kiba es un chico de pelo marrón, marcas extrañas en los cachetes, musculoso y amante de los perros. De verdad, es alocado, escandaloso e hiperactivo pero siempre te ayudará físicamente y emocionalmente.

De toda nuestra generación, Shikamaru es el más flojo. Es musculoso, una coleta extraña, ojos que con tal solo verlos te da flojera. Siempre dice "problemático", a veces es muy pesimista, aguado, etc. pero es el más listo y te motivará a seguir adelante.

Karin, ella es….no tan sexy pero muy bonita, su cabello es extrañamente rojo, usa lentes y detrás de ellos están unos ojos del color de su pelo. Es impaciente, enojona, lista, a veces presumida pero…ella te ayudará a ser más valiente.

Choji, es una bola de grasa andante, gordito, pelo café extremadamente largo y marcas extrañas en los cachetes. Es muy amable, paciente, muy calmado, enojón sobre la palabra "gordo" y un poco miedoso pero detrás de eso se oculta la parte suya que es un chico que enfrenta con la mirada en alto su destino, dispuesto para animarte.

Shino, la verdad es que... es… no sé, se oculta en una capucha y lo único visible son sus lentes. Es muy misterioso, serio, callado, amante de los insectos y muy paciente pero el siempre te defenderá.

Neji, un chico parecido a Hinata, sus ojos perlados, cabello castaño largo y suelto, fuerte y muy apuesto. La desventaja de él es su actitud: muy engreído, serio, pacifico, a veces presumido pero en el fondo es un chico que te ayudará a arreglar tus problemas.

Y por último, Sasuke, él….., muy apuesto, fuerte, pelo negro y ojos oscuros. Él es el sueño de toda chica…..incluida Ino, Karin y yo, también su actitud es lo que lo hace más guapo: serio, misterioso, amargado, callado y paciente pero lo que nos sorprende a todos es que en el momento en el que menos te lo esperas, el estará al frente de ti peleando para ayudarte o preotegerte.

Como todo grupo de amigos, tenemos a nuestros enemigos que su descripción física de las chicas es: lápiz labial rojo ardiente, faldas hasta nuestra intimidad, bien peinadas y súper maquilladas. Y lo que son de su actitud es: groseras, desprecian a todo el mundo si no gira alrededor de ellas, son molestamente escandalosas, muy "delicadas", chillonas, etc (si sigo nunca acabaría). Si esto los convenció de que son muy insoportables esas chichas son : Tayuya, Yukie, Shion y Sara .

Los chicos de ese grupo de engreídos (que por cierto son todos ricos) son: Sumaru, Aoi (nombre de mujer…pobre iluso), Sai, Yukimaru, Yota, Raiga, Mizuki y Omoi. Sus actitudes son típicas de ricachones: envidiosos, presumidos, tontos, "serios", engreídos, orgullosos, etc. La apariencia física es muy…. Bueno, sí, son muy guapos; ellos se visten con el tipico uniforme pero desordenado, con accesorios muy costosos, cabello ridículamente despeinado y calzado muy costoso.

Como lo acabo de mencionar, este grupo nos odia o les gusta hacernos la vida miserable, pero tenemos nuestras armas que son Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto e Ino. Ellos 4 son un poco populares, al menos la mitad de la escuela los conoce.

Se preguntarán si tenemos algún tipo de relación amorosa entre nosotros, ¿no? Sí. A Hinata y Naruto se les consideran novios aun que ninguno de los 2 considere al otro, Neji y Tenten, entre ellos se molestan fríamente pero al final acaban como si nada y de repente Neji defiende a Tenten de Sara y por último, Sasuke y Karin son novios, me pongo celosa pero Sasuke es muy guapo para que escogiera a alguien que no tiene nada de adelante ni de atrás.

Cada día empieza una pelea nueva como con aquel grupo de chicos engreídos, o también con un grupo de estudiantes que nos llevan com años, llamados Akatsuki.

Ellos realmente dan miedo, están tras Naruto y cuando se les presenta la oportunidad intentan "secuestrarlo" pero nosotros no nos quedamos con manos cruzadas, todos atacamos ya que cada uno de mis amigos sabe emplear un arte marcial incluyéndome.

A cada rato nos metemos en líos por ellos, pero también, Naruto no es al único al que buscan, también han estado tras otros chicos de afuera de la escuela, y también….hay 2 tipos de Akatsuki que nos acosan a Ino, Hinata y a mí y eso es realmente incómodo pero por suerte, tenemos de las enseñanzas del maestro Kakashi, de la maestra Kurenai, del maestro Asuma y a veces del instructor de Tenten llamado Gai.

Entre todos hemos hablado de eso, los Akatsuki no son estudiantes normales, no tienen pensamientos normales, son dirigidos por un hombre que ni si quiera conocemos, sus fuerzas son sobrenaturales y que tienen un poder especial…como nosotros…


End file.
